phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace and Phineas's relationship
Candace and Phineas are each other's biological siblings. Candace, who is a few years Phineas's senior had been an only child until Phineas's birth. Phineas was introduced to Candace when she was a little girl. Since then, they have shared an enduring relationship. As of now, this relationship deviates widely from time to time. Most of the time it's a disagreement, usually upheld this way by Candace, but when the circumstances are right, mutual understanding between them takes its grip. Candace's Impression of Phineas Candace had been very lonely as an only child prior to Phineas' birth ("Nerds of a Feather"). When he was introduced to her, she loved him dearly ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). More recently, in the years after they were joined by Ferb, Candace has come to view her brother as a nuisance and devotes large portions of her time to trying to get him in trouble with their mother. She openly expresses that their big ideas are constantly getting on her nerves and has little support for them. Her urge to bust her brothers is driven by the constant danger their regular activities pose along with fact that she'd be caught if she tried doing the same thing. However, Candace has on few occasions found herself involved in one of her brothers' projects. One of these times was when she willingly cooperated with Phineas to reunite Love Händel for their parents' anniversary in favor of romance. During the nostalgic reunion concert shortly later, she put her arm around her brother and drew him closer, savoring the family moment ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Candace is aware of and on rare occasions acknowledges the talent Phineas possesses, the fun his projects are and the enthusiasm he stirs up ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Candace can and would enjoy herself when she participates in Phineas and Ferb's big ideas and often puts aside her mindset to get them grounded. She would later ignore the disappointment of having failed to bust them and admit to having had fun ("Skiddley Whiffers", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", "Wizard of Odd"). She typically cooperates with her brothers' ideas if she sees that she can benefit from them ("Let's Take a Quiz", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). In spite of her ever-present disagreement with Phineas, Candace cares about his safety and welfare. This was demonstrated when she saved Phineas from falling off a drawbridge into a river ("Traffic Cam Caper") and when she boarded Mitch's space station to rescue him, along with Ferb and Isabella, from Mitch's clutches ("The Chronicles of Meap"), including when, she went out of her way to save her brothers and their friends following Phineas's instructions. (Mind Share) She was grievously distraught upon the notion that she lost him and Ferb ("Gaming the System"). In addition to that, she passed up a perfect opportunity to bust Phineas on his birthday ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). As much of a pain as he is to her, Candace has always been proud to have Phineas along with Ferb as her brothers and has even admitted that they are the best brothers she could ask for ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). In one of the last scenes of the series finale, Candace is seen having a fun conversation with Phineas and the gang, and even gives Phineas a noogie. In the final scene of the show, Candace gives her brothers the "I'm watching you" signal, but then smiles and points at them. ("Last Day of Summer") Phineas's Impression of Candace As his older sister and the eldest child of the household, Phineas has always looked up upon Candace. Despite her unsupportive attitude and obsessive behavior, Phineas doesn't display any exasperation for it and rather sees it as excitement. He doesn't take notice of her intentions to get him and Ferb in trouble and is under the impression that Candace is curious about and interested in what they're doing (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Contrary to Candace's perception, he believes what he does is innocent. He isn't worried, irked, or confused when she would yell, "I'm telling mom!" but would sometimes reply quizzically, "Tell her what?". At certain times, he would offer her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she would enjoy it ("Flop Starz"). However, there was an occasion when Phineas lost his patience with Candace and burst at her after she refused to cooperate with him ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Nonetheless, he admires her and cares about her deeply, always willing to help her when she needs it. He treats her very nicely in spite of the fact that she would rarely return the favor. Such instances include when he let her drive a monster truck to boost her driving confidence ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") and volunteered to help Candace get into a Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). He helped Candace take the traffic surveillance video disk back from Norm in disregard to that he'd most likely get in trouble with Linda as soon as she'd see its contents ("Traffic Cam Caper"). In addition to this, he respected her efforts to contribute to their mother's birthday celebration and recorded her as she rehearsed her song dedicated to Linda ("Mom's Birthday"). Furthermore, he tried to cheer her up after she came to believe that Jeremy dumped her ("Cheer Up Candace"), made her a new cellphone to compensate for the loss of another one ("Candace Disconnected"), and built a hair growth and styling machine to help her restore her hair to its original condition after a disastrous self-haircut ("Bad Hair Day"). He also gave her some moon-made ice cream for Jeremy after her efforts to cook a meal for Jeremy failed ("Moon Farm"). Phineas apparently has his decision set on having Candace plan his wedding ("Candace's Big Day"). Phineas has gone out of his way to save Candace from peril on multiple occasions in disregard of the danger he has confronted himself with in the process of doing so ("Gaming the System", "Out to Launch", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). Though Candace has very rarely been certain to herself being courageous, Phineas has acknowledged that she does possess a degree of bravery. He made this known after she left the safety of their space ship to retrieve their mom's car and found herself forced to face off against a giant robot in the process ("Out to Launch"). Phineas' love for Candace was further recognized during his birthday when he received a rare sewer maintenance and repair tool from her. He cherished the gift and shared an embrace with Candace, telling her he couldn't possibly have a better sister ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). Phineas's Big Ideas in Candace's Favor Some of Phineas's Big Ideas are intended for the benefit of Candace. Instances of these are: *He let her sing alongside his one-hit wonder band, the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ("Flop Starz"). *Phineas and Ferb became movie directors to make a film starring Candace ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). *Phineas carved Candace's face into Mount Rushmore for her birthday ("Candace Loses Her Head"). *He converted the family car into a monster truck, calling it the Candace Crusher, and let her drive it in a monster truck rally to boost her driving confidence ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *Phineas fixed up his and Candace's old tree houses ("Tree to Get Ready"). *Phineas and Ferb invited Candace on their chariot race around the city ("Greece Lightning"). *He volunteered to help Candace retrieve the traffic surveillance disk ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *They set out to rescue Candace when she launched herself out into space on a rocket ship they were going to take to see a star their father had purchased for them online. Ironically, the ship they gave chase in had originally been intended for Candace's use. ("Out to Launch") *He and Ferb tried to rescue Candace after she found herself stranded on Mars ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). *As requested by Candace, Phineas constructed a gyrating type amusement park ride for the simple intention of watching it ("Don't Even Blink"). *On Candace's demand, he built a backyard fort in competition against Mandy's brothers ("Thaddeus and Thor"). *Phineas repaired the time machine so the future version of Candace could return to her time ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Phineas and Ferb tried various methods of trying to cheer Candace up after Jeremy cancelled their date ("Cheer Up Candace"). "]] *Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella helped Candace earn fifty Fireside Girl accomplishment patches so she could get into a concert ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). *Phineas and Ferb embarked with Candace on a citywide search for her Mary McGuffin doll after it was mistakenly sold in their garage sale ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). *Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls built a blimp to cheer on Candace and Lawrence during the Father-Daughter Picnic ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). *Phineas rebuilt the Molecular Separator to separate Candace from Jeremy ("Canderemy"). *Phineas replaced Candace's ruined Lamb Cobbler with his moon-made ice cream so she could satisfy Jeremy ("Moon Farm"). *Phineas and Ferb created an enhanced cell phone for Candace after her old one was destroyed ("Candace Disconnected"). *He built a hair growth and styling machine to undo Candace's disastrous self-haircut ("Bad Hair Day"). *The boys and their friends built a giant slide with a sofa at the ending to break Candace's fall ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). *When Candace broke her leg, he established a live video feed from around the house into her room so she could watch what her family was doing without having to get out of bed. Along with that, he modified her room so that it would display a virtual background of her choice ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?"). *The boys constructed a gigantic version of Skiddley Whiffers for her and their friends to play. ("Skiddley Whiffers") *Phineas diverted from his original plans and willingly used their new machine to venture into her subconscious and retrieve a memory of what she mistook as Jeremy's gift for her. ("Monster from the Id") *At Candace's request, the boys built a device that would lure Linda home to see it. ("The Mom Attractor") *The boys repaired Lawrence's old car for Candace ("My Sweet Ride"). *He has created rutabaga themed vehicles for her to use during The Running of the Chinchillas. ("Der Kinderlumper") *At Candace's request, he and the gang helped make Jeremy a giant 3D scrapbook-aganza for Jeremy's birthday. ("Cheers for Fears") Moments of Sibling Rivalry Like any siblings, Phineas and Candace have gotten mad at each other. Although Candace gets irritated by her brothers nearly every day, Phineas has not gotten mad often. * Phineas shows his hand and tells Candace the carrots are not stupid in a very angry matter when she refuses to give him carrots for his experiments. ("No More Bunny Business") * When Candace isn't sure that it is possible to fly over 30 feet of road construction, she refuses to get on the bicycle. She continuously refuses until Phineas yells at her, scaring her onto the bike. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * When Candace accidentally mixes the heroes' powers, Phineas gets mad and yells at her. Candace yells at Phineas and says that she might as well leave, and Phineas tells her she should. Later, Candace tries to help but accidentally fires the Hulkifies to Baljeet. Phineas kicks her out of S.H.E.D. Candace, then express their sorrow for getting kicked out. Candace feels extremely bad and when The Beak's rocket booster goes out, Candace tries to warn her brother. Later, Phineas apologies and reveals that he taped back her S.H.E.D. membership card for her. Candace and Phineas awkwardly make up for their argument, and Candace immediately tries to bust her brothers now that she doesn't feel bad anymore. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") * When trying to save summer, Candace suggests putting the thrusters into the red, but Phineas warns her against this, and Buford guesses that this is a special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace again. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Gallery Category:C Category:Relationships Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn